


Daddy And His Baby Boy

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Beta Isaac, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Mates, Omega Scott, Omega Scott McCall, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott loves to sleep, Season 2, Sex, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey, daddy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott really likes to sleep and Isaac loves pleasing his baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy And His Baby Boy

The next morning Isaac woke next to Scott feeling content. They had moved in their sleep. Isaac was now flat on his back while Scott laid on top of him one leg on either side of his right leg. His right arm around Isaac and his left next to his face on Isaac’s chest. His head was buried in Isaac’s neck and Isaac’s arms were wrapped securely around him.  
  
“Scott, wake up Baby Boy.” Isaac whispered. Scott’s eyes fluttered open and he rubbed them as he sat up. He crawled over so that he was straddling Isaac and laid back down.  
  
“No. Sleep.” He spoke drowsily. Isaac laughed. “Stop that!”  
  
“I thought you were Daddy’s big boy.” Isaac said. Scott shivered.  
  
“I am, but Daddy’s comfy and I’m sleepy.” Scott replied.  
  
“Derek’s having a meeting. I have to go soon.” Isaac told him.  
  
“No Papi, stay.” Scott whined. Isaac ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“No can do Baby Boy. If I don’t go Derek will kill me.” Isaac responded.  
  
“Then take me with you.” Scott begged. Isaac smiled and kissed Scott’s head.  
  
“Okay.” He agreed.

After the meeting Isaac took a still sleepy Scott home. They sat on the couch with Scott’s head in Isaac’s lap and soon he fell asleep. Isaac carried him upstairs and spooned him as they slept.

When Isaac woke he was well aware of his arms around Scott’s waste and his “morning wood” pressed into his Mate’s backside. He let out a low groan and mouthed at Scott’s neck. The primal need to mark him filled Isaac to his core and he unconsciously began to rut against Scott’s ass. His hand trailed across Scott’s chest wanting desperately to dip below his pants’ waist. Scott moaned and Isaac froze. Scott’s brow furrowed and he pushed back against Isaac.  
  
“Don’t stop.” He begged as he pushed Isaac’s hand to the tent in his pants. Isaac shuddered and growled. Scott, still half sleep, laid fully on his back and Isaac crawled on top of him so he could rub their groins together. Scott’s eyes snapped open. “I-Isaac.” He moaned. Isaac mouthed at his neck again. Scott’s breathing grew heavy.  
  
“Smell so good.” Isaac groaned. His hand dipped into Scott’s pants to finger his ass. Scott’s back arched.  
  
“Fuck, right there Isaac!” He begged. Isaac smirked.  
  
“Yeah Baby, you like that?” He asked. Scott keened. “Hmm? You gotta use your words Baby Boy.”  
  
“Fuck Papi. I like it, I like it so much.” Scott managed.  
  
“Yeah? I’m gonna wreck you so well. You’ll be black and blue and everyone will know you’re mine. I’m gonna cum so much it’ll still be seeping out of you at the rave.” Isaac said huskily.  
  
“Oh God, Daddy please. Want everyone to know, want them to watch.” Scott groaned.  
  
“Such a naughty Baby Boy for his Daddy. You want me to fuck you in front of everyone.” Isaac mused as he pulled Scott’s pants off.  
  
“YES! Daddy please!” Scott whimpered. Clothes were shredded to pieces and Scott was bare as he stared up lustfully at Isaac.”Isaac!” He whined.  
  
“You look beautiful.” Isaac whispered. “Spread and willing for me. Ready for me to fuck you senseless.” Scott bucked.  
  
“Please.” Scott begged. “Papi, do something. Fuck me.” Isaac crawled on top of Scott’s body and thrusted his own cock in Scott’s face.  
  
“Suck.” He ordered. Scott’s lips were on him immediately. Those sinfully innocent lips. Isaac rolled his hips as he watched. Once he was slick he pulled away. “Good boy.” He praised and kissed down Scott’s body. He rubbed against Scott’s slick hole- which earned a moan of approval. He pushed in all at once. Scott let out a joyous shout and bucked.  
  
“YES! Fuck!” He cried out. “Papi!” Isaac pounded into Scott. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, holy fucking shit!”  
  
“Yeah? You like that?” Isaac asked. He flipped them. “Come on Baby, let me watch you ride me.” Isaac gripped Scott’s hips and brought the boy down on his cock. Scott threw his head back.  
  
“Oh God, Papi!” He moaned.  
  
“That’s right Baby Boy, just like that. Fuck, you’re so hot and tight. You like riding me huh? You like bouncing on my hard cock?” Isaac whispered hotly.  
  
“Fuck yes, I love it so much.” Scott groaned as he braced his hands against Isaac’s chest.”Shit Daddy, you fill me so well.”  
  
“Yeah, only I can.” Isaac breathed.  
  
“You, only you. Fuck Daddy I need it, need more please.” Scott moaned.  
  
“Mmmm, I love it when you beg. Are you my little cockslut?” Isaac responded.  
  
“YES! Fuck, Papi I’m your cockslut!” Scott cried out. Isaac flipped Scott on his hands and knees before plunging inside him from behind. Scott gasped and arched back into Isaac’s chest. He grabbed hold of the headboard as Isaac grabbed his hips. He turned his head to kiss Isaac. His panting grew eratic as they pulled away. “Isaac!” He whimpered. “So good, fuck me so good. Harder Daddy!”  
  
“You want it hard and fast. You want to be covered in bruises and so sore you can’t even stand. You’re gonna feel me for days- my cums gonna seep out of you in streams. How much do you want it Scott? How badly do you want me to fuck you?” Isaac growled.  
  
“Bad.” Scott groaned. “So bad. Need your cum so much. Need it in me. Need it to fill my ass.”  
  
“Yeah? Gonna fill you up so much and watch you bare Pups. Hmm, you wanna have my children Baby Boy?” Isaac breathed.  
  
“Yes, oh God. Want to bare children. Need to bare your children. Let your cockslut have your Pups. Need to give you Pups.” Scott responded.  
  
“Mmmm, want to see you full of Pups. Want your belly to swell with them. Want to get you pregnant and full, full with my Pups.” Isaac rasped out. He grabbed Scott by the hair roughly and yanked him back. Scott gasped as his back collided with Isaac’s chest. “Would you like that Omega?” He asked as he nipped at Scott’s neck.  
  
“Yes, fuck, I’d love that.” Scott managed.  
  
“And then everyone would know you’re mine. Know you’re a Beta’s bitch.” Scott keened. “You like that idea? Like being a Beta’s bitch? Like being my whore?” Scott’s breathing picked up and he nodded. Isaac flipped Scott onto his back and pushed in again. Scott groaned. “Come on Baby, cum for me.” Isaac whispered.  
  
“God, Papi please. Need to, need to cum, need to cum please. Please Papi, let me cum, let your whore cum!” Scott begged desperately. Isaac growled and slammed into Scott’s prostate. Scott cried out. “There!” He moaned. “Ah, right there Daddy! Fuck, just like that!” Isaac leaned forward and bit Scott’s neck- just above his collarbone. Scott came with a groan of Isaac’s name and a long list of curse words. Isaac came with a grunt of Scott’s name when he felt Scott clench around him. Isaac rolled off of Scott. “Fuck…” Scott groaned. Isaac nodded. “Can’t we just stay here and do more of that.” Isaac laughed.  
  
“Nope.” He said.


End file.
